Hunter
by shyclueless
Summary: Esto es la semi continuación de Hunted. Desde el punto de vista de Hinata.
1. Hunter

**Hunter**

Al fin!!! Esto es una semi-continuación de Hunted. ¡Disfruten!

**Hunter**

Ojos pálidos con una visión de casi 360 grados observaban una figura masculina recostada de una pared un par de metros atrás. Un leve tono rosado adornaba sus mejillas; no era la primera vez que esto sucedía. Él pasaba todo el día buscándola y ella salía de su casa sólo para que él la persiguiera. Sí, lo aceptó hace ya algún tiempo. Además, ya era hora de que alguien la persiguiera a ella y no al revés.

Pero aún así, nunca ha dicho nada. Él no es del tipo tímido, la gente del desierto nunca ha tenido esa debilidad. Son muchas cosas, pero no tímidos. Tal vez debería hacer algo para que él sepa que ella sabe. Giró en la esquina siguiente a la izquierda. Subiendo al techo y lanzándose hacia otra calle se detuvo a esperar. Ojos pálidos siguieron a la oscura figura masculina mientras se separaba de la pared y caminaba apresuradamente hacia donde la había visto desaparecer. Sonrió ligeramente al verlo mirar la calle confundido, pero la sonrisa desapareció rápidamente al notar que daba la vuelta y se marchaba de allí. ¿Tenía que irse ya? ¿Tan rápido? ¿No iba a buscarla? ¿O siquiera a despedirse? ¿Acaso tenía ella que hacerlo todo?

"¡Hinata-san!"una alta vos masculina la llamó, distrayéndola de su observación. "¡Hinata-san, Tsunade-sama te necesita en su oficina en este momento!" le informó el chico de cejas peludas y vestimenta verde que apareció a su lado.

"Gracias, Lee-san" le dijo la joven mientras se encaminaba hacia la oficina de la Hokage. A veces la Hokage puede ser puede ser tan inoportuna, pero al menos puede conseguir una misión para la Arena.

…

Una semana después la joven se encontraba en la oficina del Kazekage. Entregar un pergamino y listo, su misión estaría completa y podría buscarlo. Debería de tener suficiente tiempo para pensar qué le diría.

"Gracias, Hyuuga-san" dijo el Kazekage mientras bajaba la cabeza para atender el papeleo restante, indicándole a la joven que podía retirarse. Sin pensárselo dos veces la joven salió apresuradamente con una sonrisa tímida y las mejillas sonrosadas, provocando que el usualmente estoico Kazekage levantara una inexistente ceja en curiosidad.

…

Ojos pálidos observaban a la figura masculina que caminaba desinteresadamente por la calle desde atrás de algún edificio. Dos horas tratando de encontrarlo, tres espiándolo y aún no sabía que decirle. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la figura había desaparecido.

"¿No estás un poco lejos de casa?" una ronca voz dijo en el oído de la joven, provocando que esta saltara en el aire con un grito ahogado. La joven se volteó con las mejillas de color escarlata y las manos cubriendo su boca. El marionetista rió sonoramente diciendo "Lamento haberte asustado, pero no pude resistirme"

De acuerdo, esto no está bien, no está nada bien. No tuvo el tiempo suficiente para pensar que decirle. Estaba cada vez más roja, su cerebro no quería cooperar, estaba diciendo incoherencias y se sentía liviana, muy liviana. No podía desmayarse ahora, tenía que hacer algo "Yo se que me has estado siguiendo cada vez que vas a la Hoja" Mmm… tal vez eso no fue lo más apropiado. ¿Son imaginaciones suyas o la pintura de la cara del marionetista se estaba oscureciendo?

"Jeje… sí" rió él rascándose la nuca nerviosamente "Yo… eh, ¿lo siento? …No se supone que lo supieras. ¿Desde cuando lo sabes?" preguntó con curiosidad.

"Yo… pues… Siempre… Byakugan" balbució la joven.

"Claro, claro" dijo él.

"¿Quieres ir a comer?" preguntó rápidamente la joven, quien había inventado un nuevo tono de rojo. ¿Cómo se le ocurre preguntar? Tal vez desmayarse sí sea una buena idea.

Lentamente una sonrisa perezosa apareció en los labios del marionetista "Claro" le respondió ofreciéndole el brazo a la joven.

Tal vez no.

Con una sonrisa tímida los ojos pálidos aceptaron la silenciosa invitación y una delicada mano se aferró al musculoso brazo extendido.

La presa no tenía escapatoria.

Fin


	2. Plus

**Plus**

"¡Gaara! ¿A quién espías?" preguntó una joven de cabello rubio oscuro recogido en cuatro curiosas coletas.

El pelirrojo Kazekage pensó brevemente en no contestarle, pero de hacer eso no lo dejaría trabajar en paz hasta que le contase. "Observo a la Hyuuga" dijo él sin emoción en su voz.

"¿Por qué espías a Hinata?" preguntó ella confundida. Últimamente él acostumbraba a espiar a Matsuri cada vez con mayor frecuencia, pero ¿a Hinata?

"Se comportaba extraño" respondió él monótonamente.

"¿Y que averiguaste?" preguntó la rubia.

"Que cada vez que Kankuro va a la Hoja la persigue sin que ella lo sepa. Supongo que por eso se pelea contigo" dijo el pelirrojo.

"¿A Kankuro le gusta Hinata? ¿Desde cuando?" se preguntó la rubia sorprendida.

"Acaban de irse a comer" le informó él "Supongo que debo hablar con Tsunade-sama sobre ustedes" dijo pensativo.

"¿"Ustedes"? ¿Quiénes son "ustedes"? ¿De qué estás hablando?" preguntó la rubia confundida.

"Kankuro y la Hyuuga, y tú y el Nara. Es difícil organizar un matrimonio dentro de una aldea, será aún más complicado organizar dos matrimonios entre dos aldeas" respondió el joven pelirrojo con naturalidad.

La rubia no sabía que hacer o de qué estar más sorprendida.

_FIN_

Esto es, como dice el titulo, un plus, nada más.


End file.
